


Mycaruba: The Real Deal

by gandalfthesassy



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fem!Egoraptor, Forgive Me, Multi, but I liked the idea, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Avidan swore he'd never work for Ariel Hanson again. But when she comes into his office and hands him a fuzzy picture, only one word falls from his lips..."Mycaruba."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycaruba: The Real Deal

Detective Daniel Avidan's mind was stuck on the fact that his pen decided to run out of ink at the worst moment possible. 

"Goddamnit," he muttered, almost releasing the cigarette between his lips. He reached for a new pen, tossing the old one aside. As he began sketching again, he put his feet up on the desk and loosened his tie. Of all the weeks for his corner office to lose its radiator, it had to be on the hottest night of the year. His free hand removed the cigarette for a moment. He admired what eventually had become a somewhat decent drawing. It wasn't his strong suit, he knew that, but it reminded him of his childhood. 

A knock startled him back to the present. He looked up as the door swung open, revealing a round woman in a long black dress, with wavy brown hair and lipstick redder than dried blood. Dan knew the face, but he didn't recall the name. He daintily picked up a candy from his personal jar and slipped it through his lips, removing his cigarette after a moment of watching her. 

Without so much as a word, she sauntered towards him. He quirked an eyebrow, as if to say, "How forward of you, what's your game?" 

Game? Wait a damn second. He knew her. Hell, he'd recognize that rack anywhere. 

Ariel Hanson. 

She met his eyes, seeing his recognition. Her face unchanging, she moved her elaborate necklace to the side and reached one black-gloved hand down her dress. Dan's revolver was immediately in his hand, pointed at her. When she revealed the paper in her hand, he dropped it on his desk. She held it out to him expectantly. Not a word went between them as he snatched it and examined the photograph. 

His cigarette dropped from his lips onto the floor. He turned his eyes back to Ariel. 

"Mycaruba." 

She nodded. "Mycaruba." 

"At it again, huh? We gotta do something about this." He shoved the photograph into his pocket and stood up, going through his drawers for one file in particular. 

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Ariel asked impatiently.

"Calm yourself, toots, we've gotta figure out where he might be." 

"Don't you call me toots," she huffed. 

"You liked it back when we were partners."

She shook her head angrily. "We were never partners, Danny. You solved the cases and I was eyecandy. You always used me as bait for the killers!" 

He stopped for a moment and met her eyes again. "You know I love it when you call me that."

"Find the fucking file," she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. Good God." 

The telephone rang, making Dan jump. He simmered as he heard her chuckle. He picked up the phone and barked: "Detective Avidan, Case-Fixer. Whaddya need?" 

"Dan, it's Kramer," came the voice of a friend. 

"Officer Kramer, it's almost nine. What could you need at a time like this?" He glanced at Ariel, who moved closer to him. 

"I need your help. We've just found an alley where some guy might be hiding out. It's about a block east of the police station, you know the place." 

"And why does this concern me? I'm busy."

"You're not busy, Dan--" Ariel started, but Dan shushed her. 

"The others say that his name is Mycaruba." 

Dan's heart stopped. "I'll be right there, Kramer," he replied coldly, slamming down the receiver. 

"Does Barry know where he is?" Ariel wondered as Dan swept across the room to don his jacket. 

"Don't call him Barry, Ariel," he chastised. "You know better."

"Oh, I know better? Really?" she demanded, following him out the door. "Maybe I at least know better than someone who forgot to bring his gun with him." 

Avidan suddenly checked his holster. She was right. "Ah shit," he cursed under his breath, turning back to the door. Ariel stood between him and the doorknob. "What gives?" 

She held something metallic near his hand. "I didn't forget." 

"Give it here," he demanded, but she held it at arm's reach. "Ariel, I am going to kill you."

"Ah-ah-ah," she corrected him. "You can have it on one condition."

"What, you want to come with me? Give me a break." He laughed nervously, but her serious looked made him trail off. "You're serious."

"I haven't died yet."

His eyes darted from the gun to her eyes. "Fine," he sighed. She smiled triumphantly and handed him his gun. "But you gotta stay close to me, got it?"

"Got it, Danny!" she chirped as they started to walk down the hall to the elevator. 

He turned to her in surprise. "You haven't called me that in years."

"I did, like, five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah. Whatever. Come on, sugarlips, let's get crackin'." He held up an arm, which she took, and they set off for the last known location of Mycaruba.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's happening with my life.


End file.
